Fine Lie
by Alsheon
Summary: SOULMATE!AU, In which, "You can't physically lie to your soulmate," but apparently, the rule is not a dead rule. So Ye Xiu is stuck missing his soulmate for almost eight whole years, if only he didn't try to lie to cover his condition. Apparently, Han Wenqing is not the type to lie around either. HanYe!


**Alright. I'm deceived.**

 **I'm not supposedly to be _here_ when I have exam right in front of my eyes in two weeks... I truly should memorize the entire three years worth of book, focus more in my study or I could be sticking those experimental items into my book.**

 **But this snippet is _short_ , so I'm tempted to share it early. **

**And see what do you guys think? It's been a while since I wrote HWQ... I should probably brainstorm a Sun Xiang/Ye Xiu...**

 **Thun: NO! F*CK!**

 **Muse: I thought you said you'll _study?_ well... Not like I care, let's listen to depressing songs.. *Start playing the Lost One's Weeping by Kagamine Rin***

 **Me: Oh my...**

 **Icy: I'm surrounded by idiots.**

* * *

Fine Lie

Pairing: Han Wenqing/Ye Xiu, HanYe, Hint!AllYe

Tags: SOULMATE AU!, Soulmate!, Lie, You can't physically lie to your soulmate, Ye Xiu is surprisingly honest (crafty)

Warning: GRAMMAR AND TYPOS!

Disclaimer: TKA © Butterfly Blue.

Fine Lie

* * *

 _"You can't physically Lie to your fated one, in this case soulmate"_

"Are you okay?" All voices ceased to exist as that gruff voice with an even gruff tone asked a question.

Everyone turn to look at the only first generation players in the location. The infamous bitter rivals since old ancient Glory, Han Wenqing and Ye Qiu.

Ye Xiu looked up toward Han Wenqing, a bit surprised but quickly covers it with a leisure smile. A mask that he used to wear everyday that no one even know that is a mask.

"Don't worry about me," Ye Xiu waved it off. His pleasant cheeky voice eased down the tense atmosphere that was created by Han Wenqing's cold voice. Everyone visibly relaxed and began to mind their own bussiness again.

As everyone starts to move again, Han Wenqing tilted his head and threw a sceptical as well probing gaze toward Ye Xiu, blantantly judging.

"You look down," Han Wenqing said bluntly, scanning the sickly-looking opposite-team's captain.

"Do I?" Under Han Wenqing's probing stare, Ye Xiu only smiles a crisp smile.

"You do," Han Wenqing replied bluntly before pausing as if hesitating. "Always, in fact. But today is worse," Han Wenqing added as an afterthought.

Ye Xiu blinked rapidly and shook his head with a sheepish smile. Actually he _did_ feel down, but even Su Mucheng couldn't detect it. So how could Han Wenqing does? Maybe, Ye Xiu is slipping and getting rusty... Heh, _rusty._

In the actuality, Excellent Era is eyeing the new talented young prodigy, Sun Xiang. And Ye Xiu is not an oblivious fool. Judging from how they treated him up till now, it seems like One Autumn Leaf won't be his' or for his prepared successor... It would be such a miracle if he could even survive this season...

Despite Ye Xiu's indifference, he still feels down when he thought the team he cherished, loved and nurtured from his own tears and sweats is turning on him splendidly. Tao Xuan wouldn't even look at Ye Xiu in the eyes anymore...

Ye Xiu's eyes turn a bit misty and distant, but as a forged automatic answer that he developed for the sake of soothing Su Mucheng's worries, Ye Xiu smiled and opened his mouth to spit out a white lie-

 _"I'm fine,"_ Ye Xiu wanted to spit out those words but something stopped him. A cold shiver runs down his spine as if whispering a distant secret, Ye Xiu's eyes widened and dropped... _No way..._

Staring at the floor, disbelieve and uncertainity flashed in his eyes like rollercoster... No, It couldn't be right?

Han Wenqing stared at his rival and furrowed his brows, he's already used to Ye Xiu's non-comittal and silent dismissal with those reassuring smiles, it frustrates Han Wenqing sometimes. Ye Xiu won't just say anything if it's to anyone other than that girl, Su Mucheng.

Whilst Han Wenqing is disgruntled, Ye Xiu is still caught up in his inner turmoil. It had almost been eight years he already know Han Wenqing and meet face to face, impossible... Ye Xiu is not that _honest_.

Impossible... He should have told a small lie at one moment in his life in front of Han Wenqing right? He should have notice it... But why is this lie stuck in his throat?

Even the name 'Ye Qiu' is a lie. Saying _"I'm Ye Qiu,"_ is already a lie... Ye Xiu tried to recall back his first meeting with Han Wenqing, if Ye Xiu recalled right it started with...

~flashback~

 _"You're One Autumn Leaf's owner, Ye Qiu?" the young nineteen years old Han Wenqing asked coldly to the younger Ye Xiu._

 _Ye Xiu smiled at him, cheekily and cheerfully (his default expression for an entire year after Su Muqiu's death, to cheer Su Mucheng up)._

 _"Yup, I'm 'that' Ye Qiu, what's up?,"_

~end~

Ye Xiu thought back his young self's wordings and recalled he could say it just fine... Could it be...

Ah... Those wordings, is not entirely a lie... Ye Xiu merely confirmated that he is 'that' Ye Qiu, One Autumn Leaf's _owner,_ which he is. Not, _"I'm Ye Qiu"._ As One Autumn Leaf, for all could have known, is legally owned by Ye Qiu.

Ye Xiu couldn't help but to applaud and resent his younger self. On the other side he's so pure ( _Coughs out blood_ ) to even chose a wording that couldn't be finalized as a 'lie', but that 'not-lie' made Ye Xiu missed his soulmate for almost eight-whole years.

Han Wenqing's face turned colder, having long out of patient, "See you on stage," Han Wenqing dropped the line and waved off, turning around to strode toward his team. Ye Xiu's head snapped up.

 _'He's not the type to lie either,'_ Ye Xiu mused.

"Han Wenqing!" Ye Xiu called out. The entire hall froze up again, so is Han Wenqing who turned around to look at Ye Xiu with arched eyebrows.

Ye Xiu _never_ called Han Wenqing directly by his full name since their first meeting face to face. Ye Xiu, with his mannerless affectionately embrassing character, always add those affectionate close term to anyone who is more than a 'one time acquintace'. Han Wenqing is always 'Old Han'. Even when it took most if the players, months or even _years_ to be brave enough to call Han Wenqing 'Old Han'. It only took Ye Xiu five seconds after their first meeting.

So when Ye Xiu switched to 'Han Wenqing' most pros know how severe the situation is. The girls are supporting horrified looks. Some of the guys start waging a bet, the other part of the guys are worried for Ye Xiu to the point of distress, some already assumed a stance if a fight _did_ happen they're ready to drag Ye Xiu out (who will certainly be at disadvantage).

Zhang Xinjie is hurrying over from the other side of the hallroom, because if a fight indeed happen, Tyranny will be suspended. But because Zhang Xinjie is too concerned to avoid bumping on people, he would take a pretty long time.

Xiao Shiqin called the security with solemn orders, his glasses tinged with calculating plans and counter plans.

Whereas, Yu Wenzhou called the medics (In case the worst case happened or there's any trauma afterward).

Everyone waited in suspense and the tension is thick. Ye Xiu took a step forward, then another, then another... Until he's merely four feet away from Han Wenqing, a proper maintained distance, he didn't quitely registered everyone's horrified gazes, afraid for his well-being.

Ye Xiu stared deeply into Han Wenqing's cold, unyielding dark brown eyes, he inhaled deeply.

"Lie to me," Ye Xiu said-no, _demanded._

Everyone blinked, _W_ _hat?_

"What?" Han Wenqing furrowed his brows, confusion in his tone.

"Just lie to me. Anything, Fuck! You could even tell me rainbow pink unicorn is exist, or Glory is closing down just... Lie," Ye Xiu demanded severely. The others are baffled as hell at Ye Xiu's demands, but the other three of Four Master Tacticians cover up their gaping mouth, eyes slightly wide in disbelieve- a trace of broken heart appeared faintly in their eyes.

Not seeing what's so wrong about Ye Xiu's demand, Han Wenqing shrugged and opens his mouth, intending to tell an easy lie-

A cold shiver runs down Han Wenqing's spine as if whispering a distant secret. The words stuck in his throat, unable to come out. A realization hits Han Wenqing like a brick as his eyes widened and his jaw slacked slightly. He stares disbelievingly at Ye Xiu.

Ye Xiu took the expression's change as the only answer he needed before he threw himself into Han Wenqing's arms, wrapping his own arms around Han Wenqing's neck. The action greatly alarming the others.

"You're my soulmate!" Ye Xiu exclaimed in glee (an a little bit of relieve on the edge, _something good finally happens in his life after such a long time._ ), dropping his lazy, leisurely, and indifferent mask in a moment of happiness.

"You're my Soulmate, Old Han!" Ye Xiu exclaims again as he burried his head on the crook of Han Wenqing's neck. Savoring a moment if happiness that is not even three years of championships could bring to him.

The others's jaws dropped before it quickly clicked in them... Oh...

 _Oh..._ That's the only syllable they could come up with in their heads. Not only their jaws are dropped, even their hearts too... Shattering all over the floor.

Han Wenqing's arms instinctively wrapped around Ye Xiu's waist, his usually cold eyes showed that he's still lost, but _happy_ nonetheless.

"I can't believe it," And Han Wenqing truly had a hard time in believing it. He had fancy Ye Qiu since the first time they met, but often dismiss his own feeling as 'a moment of impulse'. Tyranny needed and still _needs_ his attention after all.

"And... _Eight years?_ " Han Wenqing furrowed his brows, he never knew he's _that_ honest, or maybe... With Ye Qiu there's never truly a reason to lie.

"Yes. And you're a dummy," Ye Xiu directly insulted as if he's not the one who only realize it today too.

Han Wenqing grunted in annoyance but he still tilted his head to nuzzle into Ye Xiu's hair deeply, inhaling Ye Xiu's ruffled scent. Suddenly, something come out in his mind.

Han Wenqing pulled away, his hands is firmly holding Ye Xiu's shoulders, dark brown eyes are stern, "What lie you were going to tell?" Han Wenqing asked, immadiately feeling possesive and curious as to why his soulmate wanted to lie to him after almost eight years never been lying? (If only he knows...)

Ye Xiu smiled, "I can't tell you the lie," Ye Xiu crisply stated and Han Wenqing frowned in displeasure.

"But. I can tell you the truth," Ye Xiu continued and Han Wenqing's mind easened down.

Ye Xiu earnestly stared at Han Wenqing's cold and stern dark brown eyes, marvelling the colour he never truly noticed in the past, before smiling a soft a smile.

"I'm _not_ fine," Ye Xiu calmly whispered in a very soft tone so only Han Wenqing who could hear it.

Han Wenqing blinked and then his eyes softened, his heart ached at his soulmate's _truthful_ words. Therefore, Han Wenqing gently craddled Ye Xiu's chin, tilting the younger man's head up and kissed him deeply, full of passion, not quite caring that the display is shown for all to watch.

(Some female pros fainted at the sight, Thunderclap's Dai Yanqi even has foam coming out of her mouth. This is where Yu Wenzhou's called medics come in handy, Yu Wenzhou once again proved he's the superior amongst the Three Master Tacticians)

Ye Xiu kissed back, soft and tender, also very lazy tasting... Han Wenqing deepen the kiss, progressively hungrier, greedier, his tongue wildly explored Ye Xiu's wet cavern, venting out his years worth of pent-up emotions that he held for this certain shameless guy who turned out to be his shameless soulmate.

Han Wenqing only pulled away when the need of air is protesting to be fulfilled. Ye Xiu panted onto his lips and Han Wenqing felt his scalp is numb from the growing lust. He rests his forehead against Ye Xiu's.

"I'll make you fine again," Han Wenqing whispered, low and growling.

Ye Xiu tilted his head and chuckled, breathy and amused, "I know," Ye Xiu burried his head on the crook of Han Wenqing's shoulder once again.

After years, he finally found a place to be truly called home again.

* * *

 ***Grins maniacally* After that... Han Wenqing, in the duty to make YX fine again, bring YX into his room and... Kya~ kya~ *fainted due to overheat***

 **It looks beautiful to me... The scene in the bedroom. No.**

 **No, I'm not gonna write it. Bcz I'm shit at smut. I'm too pure to write it down to a full-blown story. I can only imagine it. So it's also up to you, readers, to decide what will happen between the two so that YX could be fine again.**


End file.
